


Your Storm Blanket

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FHOT7 - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission to a full-on fic battle about who in FH would be afraid of storms; I said James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Storm Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> TO: caboohoo; puertoraycan   
> RE: Thunderstorms and Shiphaus
> 
> GET READY TO GET SCHOOLED
> 
> don’t you remember the fic where James is scared of lightning? it’s on AO3, it was the first fic I read in the shiphaus fandom so I’m like OKAY JAMES AFRAID OF THUNDERSTORMS = CONFIRMED. I’m going to try to convince you by sharing this drabble that had like six lines thirty minutes ago

They were all at home when the storm began. At first it wasn’t great, but it wasn’t too bad, water pouring down with some very distant thunder.

James was sitting on the bed trying to be calm and continue typing away at his computer when lightning struck right next to their home, making him jerk. The lightning shocked James’s brain; all he saw was white. His whole body vibrated with electricity.

Lawrence wanted to commiserate with James about the thunder - that strike had been huge. Hopefully they wouldn’t lose power. When he came up to the bedroom he was surprised to see James huddled against the headboard, knees tucked to his chest.

James had his eyes squeezed closed. The silence and light in the room were opposite to the cacophony of noise and the dark grey night outside.

“James? Is everything okay babe?"

James opened his eyes briefly to see who was there, but at the same time the loudest clap of thunder came down and physically shook their house. He shut his eyes again and hugged his legs closer to his chest, face pressed into his knees.

Lawrence wasn’t sure exactly what to do, what was even going on, though an idea was forming, however crazy it sounded.

Lawrence _was_ sure he couldn’t stand to see James just sitting there in fear.

"James?” Lawrence asked softly.

He approached the bed. When James didn’t move Lawrence took a risk and sat down on the bed, looping an arm around softly around James’s shoulders.

“Baby?"

James melted into Lawrence’s side, not moving his arms but tilting to be close to Lawrence.

A soft whimper escaped James’s mouth, of which James was completely unaware.

Lawrence had to ask. "Are you afraid of the storm, babe?” His voice was compassionate, gentle as his touch and demeanor.

James nodded minutely. Lawrence pulled James into a full hug, drawing James in so that his face was facing Lawrence’s chest.

“Is this okay?"

James opened his eyes for the first time, twisting so that he could see Lawrence and vice versa. "Yeah. But I’m sorry Larr, this is so stupid…” He started to draw away, but Lawrence refused to let him go.

“No, hey, it’s not,” Larr said, resting his chin on top of James’s head to complete the coccoon. “It’s okay. It’s totally fine.”

James could feel Lawrence’s jaw moving against his head, and it almost made him smile. “I’ll be okay, Lawrence,” he said, voice muffled by Lawrence’s shirt.

“Don’t make me leave you here alone, James."

James forcibly pushed out of Lawrence’s hold. "In that case, can we spoon?” He paused, looking at Lawrence like a lost child. “Please?"

"Of course,” Lawrence said easily, kicking off his shoes. They settled together, Lawrence with both arms around James. James whose body was tense as a circus wire, his arms held against his upper chest in a protective ‘X’.

They fell silent, but as minutes past and the storm continued, James only felt worse. Lawrence looked down at his boyfriend, so rarely in a vulnerable position like this, trying to figure anything he could do.

“Hey James?"

”…Yeah?“ James said quietly. Lawrence had to think fast. Cliche reassuring platitudes didn’t feel right.

"Wanna hear my thoughts on Dishonored 2? I’ve been really wanting to talk to someone about it."

James breathed a laugh, and Lawrence’s words actually brought a smile to his face. He knew what Lawrence was doing and he loved him even more for it. "Sure, Larr."

Lawrence could hear the improvement to James’s mood in his voice. "Well, for one thing…"

For as long as the storm went on, Lawrence stayed. He filled in the silence, words wrapping around James as a barrier to the outside world. When particularly loud thunder rolled by, Lawrence would make sure to hold James tighter, to softly pet whatever part of James’s body he could reach.

Lawrence got quieter and quieter as James’s shaking settled and his breathing evened out. Lawrence wouldn’t move, wary of disturbing James’s sleep, so he just settled into his own comfortable position. James didn’t need to know that Lawrence loved the sound of thunder and heavy rain against a window. As he fell asleep to the music of the storm, he tried to remember in the back of his mind to tell the other guys about James’s fear, so that he would never be alone and afraid in a storm again.


End file.
